Romeo and Juliet!
by angelic evilness
Summary: The Black Order is putting up a play! And its Romeo and Juliet? And Kanda and Allen are the leads? And why is Lavi acting strange? Is it because of the new exorcist who happens to be the director? Read to find out!


**Angel: Hello minna!! This is my first attempt at a story STORY. 5 reviews and I'll update!! So review!!**

* * *

The four exorcists sat on the uncomfortable chairs in Komui's office, squirming every now and then as a result of the badly crafted chairs. And because of the Komurin X that was hidden behind a bookshelf, its glowing red eyes shining evilly through the darkness. "Um...why is that Komurin staring at us?".

"Most probably Nii-san put it there to attack any of you who...try to touch me in any way, Allen", Lenalee whispered.

Komui had sent a letter to each one of them asking to meet him in his office IMMEDIATELY because he was in GREAT DANGER. Of course, Lenalee busied herself with handing out coffee to all the Finders, Lavi continued cleaning his hammer, and Allen continued eating. When they finally arrived at the office, 3 hours had passed. Then of course, after the frantic cries of 'LENALEE DOSEN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!' everyone realized that Kanda was nowhere to be found. With that, Komui had gone off to look for Kanda, dispatching Komurin X to 'look after' them. "Jiiiiiiii".

"Jiiiiiiiii". Allen fidgeted in his seat.

"Jiiiiiiiii". Lenalee tapped her boots on the floor.

"JIIIIIII". At this, Lavi leapt up. " LENALEE!! I can't take it anymore!! Komurin X is a replica of Komui ISN'T IT?? So,he should have the same attitude,RIIGGHHTT?? So, Lenalee, would you..." Lavi walked up to Lenalee and put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in.

Allen gasped."Lavi,I don't think that's such a good idea...".

" ...ASK IT TO STOP STARING AT US??". Lavi screamed. Mostly for two reasons. One, he was frustrated by Komurin X's 'Jiiii's. Secondly, Komurin X was now chasing him around the room going 'Intruder alert. He has touched Lenalee-chan. He must be punished."

"AAAHHHHH SAAAVVVEE MEEEEEEEEE!!" he cried, a hysterical expression pasted on his face as he dashed around the room.

"Lavi, hang in there!" Allen said worriedly, looking at Lenalee imploringly. She sighed, and activating her Dark Boots, walked slowly over to the Komurin. Her chance to attack it however, was taken by Kanda. A flash of Innocence-enhanced silver, and the Komurin lay on the dusty letter-covered floor, buzzing as sparks flew out of it. "NOOOOOO KOMURIN X!!" said a rather familiar voice." Kanda! How DARE you injure my CHILD??".

"Che. What, with Reever? There isn't any woman here that would bear your child". Kanda flicked back his hair and slipped Mugen back into its sheath, an act that would have rendered most fangirls swooning and/or drooling. Komui was left with a horrified face at this statement.

" Well, it IS the truth."Lavi said, glancing over at Allen with a sly look on his face. Allen's face turned red. Lavi had just taught him about 'Human Biology' yesterday. He still had not recovered.

" Ah, there are already so little women in the Order. Ne,ne Komui, is it true? What Yuu said??".Lavi appeared to have recovered from his close brush with the Komurin X, if the return of his annoying habits was any sign. Before anything else could happen, Lenalee took her clipboard and whacked her brother on his head. "Nii-san...".

"Ahem".Komui sat down at his desk, surprisingly composed after his outburst." Okay, so I have called you all here to tell you that...the Black Order has selected you 4 to be the main characters in a play that we will be putting up".

"What, A PLAY?! Is there food?".

"Since when did the Black Order put up PLAYS?!".

"Che. ".

"Nii-san...".

" This was agreed on by the whole Order. They felt that they needed some entertainment. Oh, I also want to introduce you to the newest exorcist that has joined us. She shall also be the director of the play. Come in ".

The door opened and a girl who was slightly taller that Lenalee but shorter than Lavi walked in. She had raven-black hair that went past her shoulders and was wearing a cloak-styled exorcist uniform. She would have resembled Lenalee a little if it wasn't for her eyes that were piercing green and had a slightly evil look to them. But then she smiled, which made her face seem kinder and prettier."Oh no..."Lenalee and Allen sighed, anticipating Lavi's usual reaction when he saw pretty girls. To their surprise, when they glanced over at him, he was staring at the girl with a stricken expression on his face. Lenalee looked at Allen and shrugged.

"Hello. My name is Miyamoto Ai. It's not my real name but you can call me that for now. I hope we can work together!" she said, waving, and then added in an undertone, "But let's see if I can chop off that long hair while I'm at it..." Kanda stared suspiciously at her, his hand stroking the sheath of Mugen.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker!" Ai's head turned so fast to face him that it looked as if it almost snapped.

"Allen Walker?! Apprentice of that bas- General Cross?!" she said, an excited expression creeping over her features. Lenalee wondered why Lavi was so quiet. Unnaturally quiet.

" Erm...yes?" Allen said testily. The subject of Cross always made him ...uncomfortable.

" I was stuck with him for a year. With General Cloud. I'm her apprentice. He was SO ANNOYING!!" At this point, one could see a black aura forming around where Ai was standing."Those DEBTS!! And the WOMEN!! AARGHH!! JUST THINKING OF HIM MAKES ME SICK!!".

" So what did you do about the debts? Pay them off like I did?" Allen asked somewhat curiously. Ai's reaction somewhat reminded him of Jasdevi's.

"Oh. Me and Cloud-san beat him up. He had bruises for a week!" At this, Ai started laughing maniacally. Allen was staring at Ai with puppy-dog eyes.

"YOU ARE MY HERO!!" he cried, and started sobbing happily. Everybody except Lavi who was acting weird and had not said a word since Ai had come in cringed.

" Um... I'm Lenalee. Nice to meet you! It'll be nice to have another girl around! Oh, and this is Kanda, since I don't think he'll deign us with an intro".

"Hello you all!! Um..." Ai said staring at Lavi.

"Lavi..." Lenalee said."Be nice."

A 'CRASH' was heard as Lavi's chair toppled over as he ran out of the room. "Um...did I do something wrong?" Ai said worriedly, while staring quizzically at the door which Lavi had run out of.

" No...its nothing..." Lenalee said, although she herself was wondering about Lavi's strange attitude.

"Um...okay then... I'll read the cast list". Ai said,whipping out a clipboard, although she still looked slightly worried." We will be staging "Romeo and Juliet" by Shakesphere. Romeo will be Kanda...".

"WHAT?! GET BAKA USAGI TO DO THAT ROL-"

"...and Juliet will be Allen-kun!".


End file.
